Modèle:Cookie upgrades
}|insert|| } }} }} }|legacy|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Cookie crumbs 5 cookies cuits et "Legacy" acheté 100 Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "There used to be a cookie here. Now there isn't. Good heavens, what did you ''DO?!"'' 589 - Chocolate chip cookies cookies cuits et "Legacy" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "This is the cookie you've been clicking this whole time. It looks a bit dented and nibbled on, but it's otherwise good as new." 590 -}} }|standard|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Plain cookies 50,000 cookies cuits 999,999 Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "We all gotta start somewhere." 33 - Sugar cookies 250,000 cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "Tasty, if a little unimaginative." 34 - Oatmeal raisin cookies 500,000 cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "No raisin to hate these." 35 - Peanut butter cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "Get yourself some jam cookies!" 36 - Coconut cookies rowspan="4" cookies cuits rowspan="4" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Flaky, but not unreliable. Some people go crazy for these." 37 - Almond cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Sometimes you feel like one of these. Sometimes you don't." 502 - Hazelnut cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Tastes like a morning stroll through a fragrant forest, minus the clouds of gnats." 503 - Walnut cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Some experts have pointed to the walnut's eerie resemblance to the human brain as a sign of its sentience - a theory most walnuts vehemently object to." 504 - White chocolate cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "I know what you'll say. It's just cocoa butter! It's not real chocolate! Oh please." 38 - Macadamia nut cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "They're macadamn delicious!" 39 - Double-chip cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "DOUBLE THE CHIPS DOUBLE THE TASTY (double the calories)" 40 - White chocolate macadamia nut cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Orteil's favorite." 41 - All-chocolate cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "CHOCOVERDOSE." 42 - Dark chocolate-coated cookies rowspan="2" cookies cuits rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These absorb light so well you almost need to squint to see them." 55 - White chocolate-coated cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These dazzling cookies absolutely glisten with flavor." 56 - Eclipse cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Look to the cookie." 80 - Zebra cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "..." 81 - Snickerdoodles cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "True to their name." 88 - Stroopwafels cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "If it ain't dutch, it ain't much." 89 - Macaroons cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Not to be confused with macarons. These have coconut, okay?" 90 - Madeleines rowspan="2" cookies cuits rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Unforgettable!" 104 - Palmiers Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Palmier than you!" 105 - Palets rowspan="2" cookies cuits rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "You could probably play hockey with these. I mean, you're welcome to try." 106 - Sablés Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "The name implies they're made of sand. But you know better, don't you?" 107 -}} }|brandbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Caramoas rowspan="4" cookies cuits et "Box of brand biscuits" acheté rowspan="4" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Yeah. That's got a nice ring to it." 120 - Sagalongs Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Grandma's favorite?" 121 - Shortfoils Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Foiled again!" 122 - Win mints Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "They're the luckiest cookies you've ever tasted!" 123 -}} }|standard|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Gingerbread men rowspan="2" cookies cuits rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "You like to bite the legs off first, right? How about tearing off the arms? You sick monster." 150 - Gingerbread trees Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Evergreens in pastry form. Yule be surprised what you can come up with." 151 - Pure black chocolate cookies rowspan="2" cookies cuits rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Dipped in a lab-made substance darker than the darkest cocoa (dubbed "chocoalate")." 256 - Pure white chocolate cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Elaborated on the nano-scale, the coating on this biscuit is able to refract light even in a pitch-black environment." 257 - Ladyfingers cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Cleaned and sanitized so well you'd swear they're actual biscuits." 258 - Tuiles cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "These never go out of tile." 259 - Chocolate-stuffed biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "A princely snack! The holes are so the chocolate stuffing can breathe." 260 - Checker cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "A square cookie? This solves so many storage and packaging problems! You're a genius!" 261 - Butter cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "These melt right off your mouth and into your heart. (Let's face it, they're rather fattening.)" 262 - Cream cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "It's like two chocolate chip cookies! But brought together with the magic of cream! It's fiendishly perfect!" 263 - Gingersnaps cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Cookies with a soul. Probably." 338 - Cinnamon cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "The secret is in the patented swirly glazing." 339 - Vanity cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "One tiny candied fruit sits atop this decadent cookie." 340 - Cigars cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Close, but no match for those extravagant cookie straws they serve in coffee shops these days." 341 - Pinwheel cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Bringing you the dizzying combination of brown flavor and beige taste!" 342 - Fudge squares cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Not exactly cookies, but you won't care once you've tasted one of these. They're so good, it's fudged-up!" 343 - Shortbread biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These rich butter cookies are neither short, nor bread. What a country!" 350 - Millionaires' shortbreads cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Three thought-provoking layers of creamy chocolate, hard-working caramel and crumbly biscuit in a poignant commentary of class struggle." 351 - Caramel cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "The polymerized carbohydrates adorning these cookies are sure to stick to your teeth for quite a while." 352 - Pecan sandies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Stick a nut on a cookie and call it a day! Name your band after it! Whatever!" 403 - Moravian spice cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Popular for being the world's moravianest cookies." 404 - Anzac biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Army biscuits from a bakery down under, containing no eggs but yes oats." 405 - Buttercakes cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Glistening with cholesterol, these cookies moistly straddle the line between the legal definition of a cookie and just a straight-up stick of butter." 406 - Ice cream sandwiches cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "In an alternate universe, "ice cream sandwich" designates an ice cream cone filled with bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes. Maybe some sprinkles too." 407 - Pink biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "One of the oldest cookies. Traditionally dipped in champagne to soften it, because the French will use any opportunity to drink." 444 - Whole grain cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Covered in seeds and other earthy-looking debris. Really going for that "5-second rule." 445 - Candy cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These melt in your hands just a little bit." 446 - Big chip cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "You are in awe at the size of these chips. Absolute units." 447 - One chip cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "You get one." 448 - Sprinkles cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "A bit of festive decorating helps hide the fact that this might be one of the blandest cookies you've ever tasted." 453 - Peanut butter blossoms cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Topped with a scrumptious chocolate squirt, which is something we really wish we didn't just write." 454 - No-bake cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "You have no idea how these oven-less treats came to be or how they hold their shape. You're thinking either elephant glue or cold fusion." 455 - Florentines cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These make up for being the fruitcake of cookies by at least having the decency to feature chocolate." 456 - Chocolate crinkles cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Non-denominational cookies to celebrate year-round deliciousness, and certainly not Christmas or some other nonsense." 457 - Maple cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Made with syrup from a land where milk comes in bags, instead of spontaneously pooling at the bottom of your screen depending on your achievements." 458 - Persian rice cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Rose water and poppy seeds are the secret ingredients of these small, butter-free cookies." 464 - Norwegian cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "A flat butter cookie with a sliver of candied cherry on top. It is said that these illustrate the bleakness of scandinavian existentialism." 465 - Crispy rice cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Fun to make at home! Store-bought cookies are obsolete! Topple the system! There's marshmallows in these! Destroy capitalism!" 466 - Ube cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "The tint is obtained by the use of purple yams. According to color theory, these cookies are either noble, holy, or supervillains." 467 - Butterscotch cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "The butterscotch chips are just the right amount of sticky, and make you feel like you're eating candy." 468 - Speculaas cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These crunchy, almost obnoxiously cinnamony cookies are a source of dutch pride. About the origin of the name, one can only speculate." 469 - Chocolate oatmeal cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These bad boys compensate for lack of a cohesive form and a lumpy, unsightly appearance by being just simply delicious. Something we should all aspire to." 498 - Molasses cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Sticky, crackly, and dusted in fine sugar. Some lunatics have been known to eat these with potatoes." 499 - Biscotti cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Almonds and pistachios make these very robust cookies slightly more interesting to eat than to bludgeon people with." 500 - Waffle cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Whether these are cookies with shocklingly waffle-like features or simply regular cookie-sized waffles is a debate we're not getting into here." 501 - Custard creams cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "British lore pits these in a merciless war against bourbon biscuits. The filling evokes vanilla without quite approaching it. They're tastier on the inside!" 535 - Bourbon biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Two chocolate biscuits joined together with even more chocolate. The sworn rivals of custard creams, as legend has it." 536 - Mini-cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Have you ever noticed how the smaller something is, the easier it is to binge on it?" 538 - Whoopie pies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Two chocolate halves joined together by a cream filling. It's got no eyebrows, but you never noticed until now." 565 - Caramel wafer biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Coated in delicious chocolate. As many layers as you'll get in a biscuit without involving onions." 566 - Chocolate chip mocha cookies cookies baked Multiplicateur de production de cookier +5%. "Mocha started out as an axcuse to smuggle chocolate into coffee. And now, in a poignant display of diplomacy and cultural exchange, it's bringing coffee to chocolate cookies." 567 - Earl Grey cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Captain Picard's favorite." 568 - Corn syrup cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "The corn syrup makes it extra chewy. Not the type of stuff you'd think to put in a cookie, but bakers make do." 569 - Icebox cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Can be prepared in a variety of shapes with a variety of ingredients. Made by freezing dough before baking it, mirroring a time-proven medieval torture practice. Gotta keep them guessing." 570 - Graham crackers cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Inspired in their design by the wish to live a life of austere temperance, free from pleasure or cheer; it's no wonder these are so tasty." 571 - Hardtack cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Extremely hard and, if we're being honest, extremely tack. If you're considering eating this as a fun snack, you probably have other things to worry about than this game, like getting scurvy or your crew fomenting mutiny." 572 - Cornflake cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "They're grrrrrroovy! Careful not to let it sit in your milk too long, lest you accidentally end up with a bowl of cereal and get confused." 573 - Tofu cookies cookies cuits Cookie production multiplier +5%. "There's really two ways to go with tofu cooking; either it asserts itself in plain sight or it camouflages itself in the other ingredients. This happens to be the latter, and as such, you can't really tell the difference between this and a regular cookie, save for that one pixel on the left." 574 - Gluten-free cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Made with browned butter and milk to closely match the archetypal chocolate chip cookie. For celiacs, a chance to indulge in a delicious risk-free pastry. For others, a strangely threatening confection whose empty eyes will never know heaven nor hell." 575 - Russian bread cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Also known as alphabet cookies; while most bakers follow the recipe to the letter, it is said that some substitute the flour for spelt. But don't take my word for it." 576 - Lebkuchen cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Diverse cookies from Germany, fragrant with honey and spices, often baked around Christmas. Once worn by warriors of old for protection in battle. +5 STR, +20% magic resistance." 577 - Aachener Printen cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "The honey once used to sweeten these gingerbread-like treats has since been swapped out for beet sugar, providing another sad example of regressive evolution." 578 - Canistrelli cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "A dry biscuit flavored with anise and wine, though like the people of Corsica where it comes from." 579 - Nice biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Made with coconut and perfect with tea. Traces its origins to a French city so nice they named it that." 580 - French pure butter cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "You can't tell what's stronger coming off these - the smell of butter or condescension." 581 - Petit beurre cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "An unassuming biscuit whose name simply means "little butter". Famed and feared for its four ears and forty-eight teeth. When it hears ya, it'll get ya..." 582 - Nanaimo bars cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "A delicious no-bake pastry from Canada. Probably beats eating straight-up snow with maple syrup poured on it, but what do I know." 583 - Berger cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Messily slathed with chocolate fudge, but one of the most popular bergers of Baltimore, along with the triple fried egg berger and the blue crab cheeseburger." 584 - Chinsuko cookies baked Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "A little piece of Okinawa in cookie form. Part of a Japanese custom of selling sweets as souvenirs. But hey, pressed pennies are cool too." 585 - Panda koala biscuits cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Assorted jungle animals with equally assorted fillings. Comes in chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and green tea. Eat them all before they go extinct!" 586 - Putri salju cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "A beloved Indonesian pastry; its name means "snow princess", for the powdered sugar it's coated with. Had we added these to Cookie Clicker some years ago, this is where we'd make a reference to that one Disney movie, but it's probably time to let it go." 587 - Milk cookies cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Best eaten with a tall glass of chocolate." 588 - Empire biscuits cookies cuits }|standard||rowspan="7" }} Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "For your growing cookie empire, of course!" 92 -}} }|britishtin|=|hidden}}|hidden|| British tea biscuits cookies cuits et "Tin of british tea biscuits" acheté }|britishtin| rowspan="6" |}} Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Quite." 93 - Chocolate British tea biscuits cookies cuits et "British tea biscuits" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Yes, quite." 94 - Round British tea biscuits cookies cuits et "Chocolate british tea biscuits" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Yes, quite riveting." 95 - Round chocolate British tea biscuits cookies cuits et "Round british tea biscuits" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Yes, quite riveting indeed." 96 - Round British tea biscuits with heart motif cookies cuits "Round chocolate british tea biscuits" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Yes, quite riveting, old chap." 97 - Round chocolate British tea biscuits with heart motif cookies cuits et "Round british tea biscuits with heart motif" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "I like cookies." 98 -}} }|brandbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Fig gluttons rowspan="5" cookies cuits et "Box of brand biscuits" acheté rowspan="5" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Got it all figured out." 125 - Loreols Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Because, uh... they're worth it?" 126 - Jaffa cakes Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "If you want to bake a cookie from scratch, you must first build a factory." 127 - Grease's cups Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Extra-greasy peanut butter." 128 - Digits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Three flavors, zero phalanges." 344 -}} }|buttertin|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Butter horseshoes cookies cuits et "Tin of butter cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "It would behoove you to not overindulge in these." 345 - Butter pucks cookies cuits et "Tin of butter cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Lord, what fools these mortals be! (This is kind of a hokey reference.)" 346 - Butter knots cookies cuits et "Tin of butter cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Look, you can call these pretzels if you want, but you'd just be fooling yourself, wouldn't you?" 347 - Butter slabs cookies cuits et "Tin of butter cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Nothing butter than a slab to the face." 348 - Butter swirls cookies cuits et "Tin of butter cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These are equal parts sugar, butter, and warm fuzzy feelings - all of which cause millions of deaths everyday." 349 -}} }|brandbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Lombardia cookies rowspan="2" cookies cuits et "Box of brand biscuits" acheté rowspan="2" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "These come from those farms with the really good memory." 401 - Bastenaken cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "French cookies made of delicious cinnamon and candy sugar. These do not contain Nuts!" 402 - Festivity loops cookies cuits et "Box of brand biscuits" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "These garish biscuits are a perfect fit for children's birthday parties or the funerals of strange, eccentric billionaires." 463 -}} }|macaronbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Rose Macarons 500 cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté 9,999 Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Although an odd flavor, these pastries recently rose in popularity." 202 - Lemon Macarons 500,000 cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Tastefully sour, delightful treats." 203 - Chocolate Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "They're like tiny sugary burgers!" 204 - Pistachio Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Pistachio shells now removed after multiple complaints." 205 - Hazelnut Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "These go especially well with coffee." 206 - Violet Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie'+3%'. "It's like spraying perfume into your mouth!" 207 - Caramel Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "The saltiest, chewiest of them all." 230 - Licorice Macarons cookies cuits et "Box of macarons" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +3%. "Also known as "blackarons"." 231 -}} }|pastriesbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Profiteroles cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Also known as cream puffs, these pastries are light, fluffy, filled with whipped cream and fun to throw at people when snowballs are running scarce." 543 - Jelly donut cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Guaranteed to contain at least 0.3% jelly filling, or your money back. You can still see the jelly stab wound!" 544 - Glazed donut cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Absolutely gooey with sugar. The hole is the tastiest part!" 545 - Chocolate cake cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "The cake is a Portal reference!" 546 - Strawberry cake cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "It's not easy to come up with flavor text for something as generic as this, but some would say it's a piece of cake." 547 - Apple pie cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "It is said that some grandmas go rogue and bake these instead." 548 - Lemon meringue pie cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Meringue is a finicky substance made of sugar and egg whites that requires specific atmospheric conditions to be baked at all. The lemon, as far as we can tell, isn't nearly as picky." 549 - Butter croissant cookies cuits et "Box of pastries" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Look around. A rude man in a striped shirt bikes past you. He smells of cigarettes and café-au-lait. Somewhere, a mime uses his moustache to make fun of the British. 300 pigeons fly overhead. Relax. You're experiencing croissant." 550 -}} }|maybebox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Cookie dough cookies cuits et "Box of maybe cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Bursting with infinite potential, but can also be eaten as is. Arguably worth the salmonella." 551 - Burnt cookie cookies cuits et "Box of maybe cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "This cookie flew too close to the sun and is now a shadow of its former self. If only you remembered to set a timer, you wouldn't have this tragedy on your hands..." 552 - A chocolate chip cookie but with the chips picked off for some reason cookies cuits et "Box of maybe cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "This has to be the saddest thing you've ever seen." 553 - Flavor text cookie cookies cuits et "Box of maybe cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "What you're currently reading is what gives this cookie its inimitable flavor." 554 - High-definition cookie cookies cuits et "Box of maybe cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Uncomfortably detailed, like those weird stories your aunt keeps telling at parties." 555 -}} }|notbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Toast cookies cuits et "Box of not cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "A crisp slice of bread, begging for some butter and jam. Why do people keep proposing these at parties?" 556 - Peanut butter & jelly cookies cuits et "Box of not cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "It's time." 557 - Wookies cookies cuits et "Box of not cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "These aren't the cookies you're looking for." 558 - Cheeseburger cookies cuits et "Box of not cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +4%. "Absolutely no relation to cookies whatsoever - Orteil just wanted an excuse to draw a cheeseburger." 559 - One lone chocolate chip cookies cuits et "Box of not cookies" acheté Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. "The start of something beautiful." 560 -}} }|halloween|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Skull cookies rowspan="7" Minimum 5% de chance de faire apparaître un Wrinkler pendant Halloween Season rowspan="7" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Wanna know something spooky? You've got one of these inside your head RIGHT NOW." 134 - Ghost cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "They're something strange, but they look pretty good!" 135 - Bat cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "The cookies this town deserves." 136 - Slime cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "The incredible melting cookies!" 137 - Pumpkin cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Not even pumpkin-flavored. Tastes like glazing. Yeugh." 138 - Eyeball cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "When you stare into the cookie, the cookie stares back at you." 139 - Spider cookies Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "You found the recipe on the web. They do whatever a cookie can." 140 -}} }|christmas|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Christmas tree biscuits rowspan="7" Minimum de 20% de chance de faire apparaître un reindeer pendant Christmas Season rowspan="7" Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Whose pine is it anyway?" 143 - Snowflake biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Mass-produced to be unique in every way." 144 - Snowman biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "It's frosted. Doubly so." 145 - Holly biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "You don't smooch under these ones. That would be the mistletoe (which, botanically, is a smellier variant of the mistlefinger)." 146 - Candy cane biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "It's two treats in one! (Further inspection reveals the frosting does not actually taste like peppermint, but like mundane sugary frosting.)" 147 - Bell biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "What do these even have to do with christmas? Who cares, ring them in!" 148 - Present biscuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "The prequel to future biscuits. Watch out!" 149 -}} }|garden|elderwort|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Elderwort biscuits 1% chance d'apparaître après avoir récolté un elderwort mature 7,200 x CpS Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. Multiplicateur de production des grand-mères +2%. Lâché par les plantes elderwort. Le coût est a l'échelle des CpS. "They taste incredibly stale, even when baked fresh." 470 -}} }|garden|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Bakeberry cookies 1.5% chance d'apparaître après avoir récolté un bakeberry mature 3,600 x CpS Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. Dropped by bakeberry plants. Cost scales with CpS. "Really good dipped in hot chocolate." 471 - Duketater cookies 0.5% chance d'apparaître après avoir récolté un duketater mature rowspan="2" 10,800 x CpS Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. Dropped by duketater plants. Cost scales with CpS. "Fragrant and mealy, with a slight yellow aftertaste." 472 -}} }|garden|digestives|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Green yeast digestives 0.5% chance d'apparaître après avoir récolté un green rot mature }|digestives| 10,800 x CpS|}} +1% de gains par golden cookie et de durée de l'effet. +1% de fréquence de golden cookie. +3% random drops. Dropped by green rot plants. Cost scales with CpS. "These are tastier than you'd expect, but not by much." 473 -}} }|garden|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Wheat slims 0.1% chance d'apparaître après avoir récolté un baker's wheat mature 1,800 x CpS Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1%. Dropped by baker's wheat plants. Cost scales with CpS. "The only reason you'd consider these cookies is because you feel slightly sorry for them." 476 -}} }|valentine|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Pure heart biscuits 50,000 cookies cuits pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Melty white chocolate that says "I *like* like you"." 169 - Ardent heart biscuits cookies cuits et "Pure heart biscuits" acheté pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "A red hot cherry biscuit that will nudge the target of your affection in interesting directions." 170 - Sour heart biscuits cookies cuits et "Ardent heart biscuits" acheté pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "A bitter lime biscuit for the lonely and the heart-broken." 171 - Weeping heart biscuits cookies cuits et "Sour heart biscuits" acheté pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "An ice-cold blueberry biscuit, symbol of a mending heart." 172 - Golden heart biscuits cookies cuits et "Weeping heart biscuits" acheté pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "A beautiful biscuit to symbolize kindness, true love, and sincerity." 173 - Eternal heart biscuits cookies cuits et "Golden heart biscuits" acheté pendant Valentine's Day season Multiplicateur de production de cookie +2%. "Silver icing for a very special someone you've liked for a long, long time." 174 -}} }|dragon|special|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Dragon cookie "Bake dragon cookie" entrainement de dragon terminé Multiplicateur de production de cookie +5%. "Imbued with the vigor and vitality of a full-grown cookie dragon, this mystical cookie will embolden your empire for the generations to come." 330 -}} }|butterbiscuits|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Milk chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 100 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 100 of everything. It bears the engraving of a fine entrepreneur." 334 - Dark chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 150 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 150 of everything. It is adorned with the image of an experienced cookie tycoon." 335 - White chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 200 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 200 of everything. The chocolate is chiseled to depict a masterful pastry magnate." 336 - Ruby chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 250 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 250 of everything. Covered in a rare red chocolate, this biscuit is etched to represent the face of a cookie industralist made mad with power." 337 - Lavender chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 300 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 300 of everything. This subtly-flavored biscuit represents the accomplishments of decades of top-secret research. The molded design on the chocolate resembles a well-known entrepreneur who gave their all to the ancient path of baking." 400 - Synthetic chocolate green honey butter biscuit Posséder 350 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 350 of everything. The recipe for this butter biscuit was once the sole heritage of an ancient mountain monastery. Its flavor is so refined that only a slab of lab-made chocolate specifically engineered to be completely tasteless could complement it. Also it's got your face on it." 477 - Royal raspberry chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 400 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 400 of everything. Once reserved for the megalomaniac elite, this unique strain of fruity chocolate has a flavor and texture unlike any other. Whether its exorbitant worth is improved or lessened by the presence of your likeness on it still remains to be seen." 478 - Ultra-concentrated high-energy chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 450 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 450 of everything. Infused with the power of several hydrogen bombs through a process that left most nuclear engineers and shareholders perplexed. Currently at the center of some rather heated United Nations meetings. Going in more detail about this chocolate would violate several state secrets, but we'll just add that someone's bust seems to be pictured on it. Perhaps yours?" 479 - Pure pitch-black chocolate butter biscuit Posséder 500 de chaque bâtiment Multiplicateur de production de cookie +10%. "Rewarded for owning 500 of everything. This chocolate is so pure and so flawless that it has no color of its own, instead taking on the appearance of whatever is around it. You're a bit surprised to notice that this one isn't stamped with your effigy, as its surface is perfectly smooth (to the picometer) - until you realize it's quite literally reflecting your own face like a mirror." 497 -}} }|birthday|special|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Birthday cookie cookies cuits Multiplicateur de production de cookie +1% pour chaque année d'existence de Cookie clicker (actuellement : +5%). "Thank you for playing Cookie Clicker! -Orteil" 426 -}} }|insert|| } }} Notes Articles on which this template is placed must include ' below the template. If any module other than garden, elderwort or digestives is used, this is not needed. '''It will appear like this: Modules By default, all upgrades are displayed. If an invalid name is given as the module, no upgrades will display. Boxed Cookies :brandbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of brand biscuits heavenly upgrade :britishtin: Cookies made available after purchasing the Tin of british tea biscuits heavenly upgrade :buttertin: Cookies made available after purchasing the Tin of butter cookies heavenly upgrade :macaronbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of macarons heavenly upgrade :maybebox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of maybe cookies heavenly upgrade :notbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of not cookies heavenly upgrade :pastriesbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of pastries heavenly upgrade Seasonal Cookies :halloween: Cookies dropped by wrinklers during Halloween season :christmas: Cookies dropped by reindeer during Christmas season :valentine: Cookies made available in the store during Valentine's Day season Special Unlocks :legacy: Cookies unlocked after purchasing the Legacy heavenly upgrade :garden: Cookies unlocked (permanently) by harvesting crops in the Garden :elderwort: Elderwort biscuits - garden cookie, provides a grandma multiplier :digestives: Green yeast digestives - garden cookie, provides multiple effects :dragon: Dragon cookie - unlocked by training Krumblor, the cookie dragon :butterbiscuits: Cookies unlocked by owning specific numbers of every building Miscellaneous :birthday: Birthday cookie - CPS multiplier based on system time settings :special: Birthday cookie and Dragon cookie - specials with no group :standard: Standard cookies with no special attributes or unlock conditions Category:Upgrade templates Category:Modular templates